


Trying New things

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Jokes, Couple goals, Cringe, Cute, F/M, Gaming, Jokes, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Teaching, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: I'm willing to try if you are
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Trying New things

*You have matched with Aiden*

Aiden- abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy and z

Shirley-let me guess you put you and I together?

Aiden- SHIRLEY you can see it

Shirley- See wut?

Aiden- *sigh* I guess I"m the only one who'll ever realize this

Shirley- okay Einstein realize what?

Aiden-look closely ever at them

Shirley- I'm looking wut am I supposed to see

Aiden-sigh figures I'm to smart the abc has def all next to each other

Shirley- Um isn't that normal lol

Aiden- yeah but think about def sounds like deaf

Shirley-...... Oh wow that's weird

Aiden - and if you put the a in between it SPELLS OU DEAF

Shirley- wow never realized that

Aiden- they knew what they were doing

Shirley- yeah they probably dissing on deaf people for not being able to hear

Aiden- DAmn that's cold-hearted

Shirley- guess the government was always evil man

Aiden- well SHIRLEY the world needs to know about it ;)

Shirley- Aid en i bet it would help confirm the earth being flat

Aiden- yeah that doesn't work

Shirley- yeah you're right no sane person would believe that

Aiden- no not that the joke with my name it was to off

Shirley- oh like you would know

Aiden- of course I do my jokes are off the hook

Shirley- wow call the doctor it's aid enmgerancy I think you hit your head to hard

Aiden- nah my brains always been that way that's y I big brain

Shirley- yeah that brain must be filled with air

Aiden-OUCH

Shirley-aaawww don't be a baby

*Aiden has left*


End file.
